vhlfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Terragni
Dante Terragni (born September 1st, 1992) is a defenseman currently playing for the Calgary Wranglers of the Victory Hockey League (VHL). Terragni began his career in S17 with the Saskatoon Wild of the VHLM, entering through the league's GM Rule, which allowed retiring forward and Seattle Bears GM Sandro Desaulniers to recruit and sign his younger cousin as a free agent, bypassing the VHL Entry Draft. Terragni won the Ray Bourque Trophy in S18, awarded to the best defenseman in the VHLM that season. Prior to the start of S22, Terragni was dealt to the Calgary Wranglers. Before the VHL Terragni played for the Chilliwack Bruins of the Western Hockey League (WHL) before he was recruited by his older cousin, and former VHL player Sandro Desaulniers. The Bears were a team in dire need of defensemen, and Desaulniers used the league's GM Rule to recruit Terragni and bypass the VHL Draft, signing him to an entry-level contract as a free agent. VHLM Career 'S17' After Desaulniers announced in the S17 VHL Pre-Season that he would be retiring from the league at the end of the season, he was allowed to make use of the VHL's GM Rule to recruit an undrafted player, bypassing the VHL Draft. Desaulniers signed Terragni, his cousin, to a 3 year entry-level contract, and Terragni reported to the Saskatoon Wild of the VHLM for the start of the season. After a slow start to the season, Terragni picked up his play in the second half of the season, helping bring the Wild close to a playoff birth. However, it wasn't enough, and Terragni's season was over. He put up good numbers for a rookie defenseman, finishing with 29 goals and 80 points; Good enough for 4th on the Wild and tying him for 9th in scoring for defenseman. A few weeks later, Terragni would be back home in Port Coquitlam, BC, Canada celebrating a Continental Cup victory with Desaulniers and the rest of their family. 'S18' After a great rookie year, things were looking up for one of the Bears' prized prospects. The plan was for him to play one final season in the VHLM before making the jump to the big team with other prospects like Erik Pysyk and Joey Clarence. The Wild emerged as a powerhouse in the VHL, and Pysyk and Terragni lead the league in scoring for half the season; Both on pace for over 200 points. While both would tail off near the end of the season, Terragni finished with 71 goals and 174 points. He had taken the league by force, and after finishing 4th in scoring on his team in S17, finished 4th in the entire league. It was good enough to earn some recognition as a nominee for the VHLM MVP award (which he did not win) as well as winning the Ray Bourque Trophy as the VHLM's best defenseman. The Wild would face their rivals the Brampton Battalion in the VHLM playoffs. Most pundits agreed this season would go the length, and whoever won it would go onto with the Founder's Cup with ease. The Battalion would emerge victorious in the 6th game of 7, sending the Wild packing. Terragni was a non-factor in the series, registering only 4 points and finishing with a -4 rating. Like his cousin, after spectacular regular season numbers, Terragni would finish his VHLM career without a championship. VHL Career 'S19' Terragni made the jump to the Bears in S19, playing on the top pairing with childhood friend Jordan Berglund, who had been acquired from the New York Americans in an off-season trade. Terragni would struggle in his first season, registering only 18 goals and 48 points in his rookie season. It never frustrated the young defenseman too much, as he had seen his cousin go through the same thing in his rookie season. Terragni would finish the season on a pairing with Geno Esposito, also acquired from the Americans, this time at the S19 Trade Deadline. The Bears, still in a rebuild phase, missed the playoffs once again. 'S20' Prior to the beginning of the season, Terragni signed a 5 year contract extension with the Bears. Terragni started S20 on a pairing with rookie Heinrich Olen, but later moved up to the top pairing with Geno Esposito. Terragni finished the season with 29 goals and 92 points, flashing the offensive prowess he showed in junior and the VHLM, while showing a nastier side by posting a career high 164 PIMs. Bears GM Greg Harbinson decided it would be best to unload some players at the deadline, not expecting to defeat the Legion, trading Esposito and Jordan Berglund to Davos. Toronto and Seattle continued their rivalry as the two competing teams in the North American Conference, and the Bears ultimately fell to the Legion in a 4-0 sweep in the first round of the playoffs. Following the disappointing end to the season, Terragni was recieved the Patrice Reynaud Trophy, a team award for best defenseman voted on by the players. 'S21' The Seattle Bears seemed to be shot out of a cannon at the start of S21, going on a lengthy unbeaten streak and taking down their rivals from Toronto multiple times. However, things would even out after 30 games and Toronto took a substantial lead in the standings by the end of the 72-game schedule. Terragni regressed significantly this season, only registering 12 goals and 69 points. Terragni was now playing behind Patrick Bergqvist and Geno Esposito, who had returned from a brief excursion in Davos. This is one reason many believe to have hindered Terragni's play, but Terragni states he just didn't play hard enough all season. The Bears once again faced off against the Legion in the playoffs, but fell to the superior Legion once again. A disappointed Terragni was seen cleaning out his locker, uncertain of his future with the Bears. 'S22' Seattle mortgaged their future to make a run at the cup in S21, and they had failed. Many expected a rebuild, though some in the Bears organization still held out hope to compete once again. While the services of Phil Gerrard were retained, Geno Esposito left via free agency and Patrick Bergqvist retired. Just prior to the beginnig of the S22 regular season, Terragni and goaltender Joey Clarence were dealt to the Calgary Wranglers for Alejandro Messi and a series of draft picks. Awards *'Ray Bourque Trophy' | S18 - Saskatoon Wild *'Patrice Reyanud Trophy' | S20 - Team Award International Career In S20, Terragni was selected to represent Team Canada on the world stage at the VHL World Cup. The Canadians would fall short of the ultimate goal and take the silver medal, and though Terragni did not score in the tournament, he registered 11 assists in the 12 games he played in, Transactions History 'Contracts' S18 | D. Terragni signs a 3 year, $3 Million Dollar Deal with the Seattle Bears S20 | D. Terragni signs a 5 year, $12.5 Million Dollar Extension with the Seattle Bears, including an NTC 'Trades' S22 | 'D.Terragni, J. Clarence traded to CGY for A. Messi, S23 1st, S23 3rd, S24 1st, S24 2nd Career Statistics 'Regular Season Statistics 'Playoff Statistics'